My little Mockingjay
by monkeyseemonkeydo10101
Summary: I chose to make this story off of a story called A little princess by Forfun 100. I personally loved this story because the story was based off of the Hunger Games series. This story takes place 2 years after the war had ended in A little princess. Just so you know I'm not using the part when the kids are teenagers, But more babies may be involved. Please read and leave review!
1. Chapter 1

"Why not!" Peeta demanded. "I have told you many times I don't want another child, and 3 is enough!" Katniss replied. "Fuck you Katniss!" Peeta yelled back. "Peeta you just don't understand." Katniss said. Peeta replied "Oh I understand, God forbids you to make me happy." "What about me?" Katniss asked. "Shut up woman" Peeta yelled. Right as he was about to say something else the phone rang. She was extremely thankful that the phone rang and saved her.

"Hello" she said as Peeta stormed off. "May I speak to Lieutenant Colonel Everdeen" asked the person. "This is her "Katniss answered back. "This is President Nixton" he said. "Anyways Katniss I need your ass at the train station so we can get you out there" he said anxiously. "Go where!" Katniss yelled as Peeta walked in alarmed. "To the battlefield ma'am" he said. "What" Katniss yelled? "I will tell you later" he said as he hung up. "What was that all about" Peeta asked. "Nothing, just leave me alone" she said. "Katniss" Peeta raised his voice. "Go pick up the kids" Katniss answered. "Fine" Peeta huffed.

After Peeta left she got everything packed and hid it so he wouldn't find out. She ran to her room and screamed "god dam" into her pillow. "You know what FUCK LIFE!" she yelled out loud. To calm herself down she called Jo. Jo instantly picked up the phone as it ran. "Kitty" She said. Jo she said mid tears. "You're okay" Jo said. "Jo take care of my family and friends and tell them I love them, but don't tell anyone yet especially Peeta" Katniss said frantically. "Katniss what are you talking about" she asked? I'm going into battle "she said. "God" Jo said. Katniss then said "I got to go bye." "Katniss" Jo yelled then realizing she hung up. Jo ran and hid in a closet and cried because Katniss sounded like she was going to die.

Gale came home later that day and instantly looked for Jo. He looked all around the house yelling "Jo" but she didn't answer and continued to cry. Gale walked into the bedroom and hear Jo crying. "Jo are you there?" Gale yelled. Yet Jo continued to cry and did not answer. Gale opened the door to the closet and found Johanna in the closet crying. "Johanna are you ok!" Gale asked. "No I just found out that my only friend thinks she's going to die" she said practically in tears. "Who" Gale asked and she snapped back instantly "Katniss you idiot". "Again", "She's being sent back into battle Gale. For a while the both sat there and cried. Then Gale asked what did she tell you this time. "She told me to tell everyone that she loved the, but not to tell them yet especially Peeta." So they just sat there in silence. After the phone call Katniss then washed the tears off her face. Then going downstairs to watch TV.

1 hour later…

"I'm home" Peeta yelled. Katniss walked out of the living room so she could get hugs from her children. "Mommy" Peony and Lief said in unison as they hugged her and then went to play. "Momwie" Scarlet said. Katniss picked her up and hugged her. Then placing her in her high chair leading to Katniss yelling dinner. After dinner Peeta went to bed. While Katniss stayed up and put them to bed she said goodbye to all of them telling them not to tell anybody and left them alone after kissing them. Then at mid-night she grabbed her stuff and left for the train station.

* * *

><p>So I hopped you liked it. Please leave reviews. Seriously need feedback so I can improve.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this is chapter two. sorry I was lazy and it to a while to write/post

* * *

><p>Once Katniss got to the train station she immediately was rushed onto the train and arrived at the capitol in 10 minutes. Instantly she was rushed into a meeting with President Nixton. "Welcome Lieutenant Colonel Everdeen glad you could make it. President said. "Ok now explain" Katniss replied. "Ok let's see"…<p>

Back at home:

Scarlet woke up crying for mommy since Peeta didn't wake up Peony did and took care of scarlet. Peony was able to calm her down and then went to bed.

Back in the capitol:

"Katniss the kingdom have returned wanting revenge, so we need your ass out there in 2 hours. 1 hour to train and the other to pack and leave. Anyways go change into the training outfit (the brown one is your training cause the gray is your amour). Now go train with your boys" he said. "My boys who are!" Katniss managed to get out before. Nixton said your old battling buddies. Before anyone could say anything else. Katniss ran and got dressed.

When she arrived at the training room the first thing she said as she walked in was… "Boys" with a strict but playful tone. Before she knew it her boys tackled her to the ground.

"Miss me" she said.

"If it isn't fucking obvious" Harris said.

Owen then said "the kids are doing fine.

Even said "I missed you all".

Ryan said "I second that".

Robert then said "Why exactly are we here".

Kevin and Johnson quickly said "yay, why".

"Let me see … the Kingdom are calling our names" Katniss said.

Harris said "They want us to kick their asses!"

Roberts then said "not to interrupt but let us start training.

1 hour later:

Everybody was chatting, changing, and packing. Katniss interrupted "you ready to kick ass boys" they all replied yes with enthusiasm. "On that happy note lets go" Katniss said. And they boarded the hovercraft.

In district 12:

Peeta woke up to all the kids crying and eventually realized Katniss wasn't there. Suddenly anger overwhelmed him, and he broke several things of her and burned some of her clothing. Then throwing her picture and breaking it then burning it. This lead to Peeta having a heart attack.

Peony called Haymitch for help and they were rushed to a daycare/school and then Peeta to the hospital. Peony cried and cried believing it was her fault. She convinced herself this was her fault and if she had told daddy none of this would have happened. So Haymitch and Peeta believed Katniss ran away. When school was over Haymitch picked up the kids, and he found Peony crying.

"What's wrong sweetheart" he asked.

"This is my fault" she replied.

"No its not" he started to say.

Peony interrupted saying "yes it is," and the explaining what happened.

On the way home all three fell asleep. Instead of going home they were taken to Aunt Delly. Haymitch dropped them off and told Delly what to do, and then left for the capitol. Once at the capitol he talked to President Nixton about what was going on.

At the hospital:

Peeta had gone into a more stay able condition. Doctor kept checking up on him constantly. When Haymitch finally got back he had to sit an hour in the waiting room. Deciding on if he should tell Peeta or not. He settled on telling Peeta when he fully recovered or when he is more stay able. Then a broadcast came on "we have received news that the kingdoms are striking again. Lieutenant Colonel Everdeen is already on her way to protect Panem." Then the TV turned off leaving the room dead silent.

Back in district 2:

Finnick, Annie, Gale, and Johanna were hanging out in the living room. Meanwhile the kids were playing upstairs. They were chatting when the broadcast came on. Finnick and Annie were shocked then looked at Gale and Johanna in tears. To see Johanna crying "she told me, I promised" over and over. While Gale attempted to calm her down

Finnick and Annie asked in unison "you knew?"

Gale answered "Katniss told Jo and Jo told me."

Finnick asked "How come they didn't call me or Jo?"

"I don't think they need that much people yet" Annie answerd.

"They'll call eventually" Gale replied

Annie said "poor Peeta and the kids.

Johanna stopped crying and started to explain.

"Katniss told me to…"

"She told me to…"

"Tell you guys that she loves you, not to tell Peeta, and do the same thing that she said last time," "that's it really."

With saying that they all broke into tears. Then Prim and her husband Ash came in. (They were driving so they didn't see the broadcast)

"Guys what's wrong" Prim asked! None of them answered until Gale spoke up. "Prim Katniss has been sent to fight again." He said. Prim dropped her stuff and ran with Ashton not so far behind. Finally Stopping Ashton caught up with her. Prim said in tears "this family is falling apart"! "No its not" he replied. Meanwhile Eva was being escorted upstairs to play".

Back at the hospital:

Haymitch fell asleep in the waiting room. As the night nurse was checking on Peeta. When he woke up screaming "Katniss"!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't been on for awhile I Was at the beach, Disney world, plus I got grounded.

* * *

><p>Ch3<p>

With that Peeta began to strangle the nurse, and this woke Haymitch up. Haymitch and other nurses and doctors rushed in to fight Peeta off of the nurse, and then rushed her into surgery. They immediately knocked him out and tied him down so it wouldn't happen again. Haymitch then went home and drank, then started throwing bottles and yelling at himself. Eventually he fell asleep drenched in beer. Peeta eventually woke up and tried to get out of the straps. Then grew tired and fell asleep in an hours' time. At Delly's house Peony and Lief were bickering while everyone else was asleep. Then eventually grew too tired and fell asleep.

Back in district 2:

Annie and Johanna put the kids to sleep then cried with Prim. The men on the other hand hung out until they passed out. The girl's hours later checked on the kids and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>So I haven't talked about Katniss for awhile so back to Katniss<p>

* * *

><p>As Katniss and her men hid in the underbrush the saw lot of rapid firing. So they took a step out and fired. Eventually the firing stopped and Katniss and her boys were confused. Then out of nowhere bombs started dropping. "Fall back boys, fall back" she yell, and they all started running. After a while the all stopped gasping for air.<p>

"What the hell just happened?" Evens asked.

"Isn't it obvious the kingdoms have serious issues" Owens' replied.

"I just think they have serious hate mail for us" Harris added in.

"Boys lets set up camp and get some shuteye" Katniss interrupted.

So the set up camp and went to sleep. The next day they woke up early and found the base and literally jumped for joy. They boarded a hovercraft and went back to the capitol, and when they arrived they went straight to bed. Early in the morning Katniss woke up (strangely) and started training. Her boys not too far after her. "Lieutenant you're up early" Bennet said. "I couldn't sleep so why not" Katniss replied. Later Katniss and her men got orders to find Mallah and knock out the republics military base.

Back in district 2:

Johanna was washing the dishes when President Nixton called. She and Finnick finally got orders and was told to be there in 2 days.

The next day it the capitol:

"Good luck President" Nixton said and with that Katniss and her regiment left.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know im lazy so the next chapter will be posted soon. If I can I will try to make the next chapter long.<p> 


End file.
